


A Series of Almost Kisses

by vomitingwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Boys In Love, Dessert & Sweets, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Teasing, inexperienced finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Poe and Finn go on a first date. Then another one and another one...





	A Series of Almost Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Star Wars fandom although I am a long time fanatic.

Finn loved Poe with everything he had. Poe was the first person Finn ever loved, when he was with the First Order romance or romantic feelings of any kind were strictly forbidden. Finn was a prisoner to the rules he had followed under the Order, even now, now that he was free. He was still having some trouble coming to terms with newfound feelings like “Love”. He knew it was love and he had no trouble admitting that, except if it was to anyone besides himself. 

Poe knew from the moment that Finn removed his Storm Trooper helmet that he was the person Poe wanted to be with. The way he was determined to save Poe and break the oath he undoubtedly took was all the fuel Poe needed on the fire of his budding feelings from first sight. He didn't know about all the things that Finn had gone through and what’d he’d seen but, he wanted to get to a point where Finn would be comfortable enough to talk to him about it, no matter how long it took. He’d asked Finn out for a drink a few days after everything had calmed down and Finn had been a cute mess of blushing cheeks and a stuttered response of “Okay”. It was the cutest thing Poe had seen in a long time and he was never so happy that he had asked.

Their first date consisted of so many other firsts. The first “real” conversation they ever had. A conversation that consists of more than just the usual things being shouted at someone who’s getting shot at. Poe told Finn about his family and in turn Finn told Poe about how he didn't really remember his parents or any of his other family that his only memories are from The Order. Poe didn't want to be another person to pity Finn. He’d probably been dealing with that sort of thing from everyone else in The Resistance. Instead, Poe smiled and asked Finn to tell him about some of those memories, if he wanted to, of course. This visibly took Finn by surprise. His neck jerked back a little and his eyes widened like maybe he had misheard what Poe had said.

“Tell you about The Order?” Finn frowned.

“Only if you want too.” Poe said, wanting to make it clear that it was Finn’s choice.

“I’ve never really told anyone anything specific before.” Finn mumbled quietly. 

“You don’t have to now either. I just want to get to know you Finn.” 

The way Poe said his name and the soft smile on his lips after he had said it made Finn feel more at ease than he ever had in his whole life. It almost made Finn want to tell Poe every thought or secret he had ever had, but he figured that was more of a second/third date kind of thing. “Okay well…”

Then Finn launched into a plethora of stories about what he remembered while being with The Order. He tried his best to stick with happy memories but, there weren’t many. He ran out even faster than he thought so he tried to make talking about the hard things as light as possible, cracking jokes or using sarcasm to keep the mood up. Turned out, he was very good at it.

Poe chuckled along, mostly because he didn't want the mood to darken either and because he didn't want Finn to get discouraged and stop talking. He planned to bring everything up again at a later date, when Finn was more comfortable. It’s not that he wasn't comfortable now, in fact, he looked a lot more comfortable now than when they sat down, but not completely comfortable and Poe didn't want to push. 

“And that's mostly my story.” Finn finished with a shrug and a soft smile. “Now tell me about you.”

Poe smiled back. “Sadly there’s not much to tell.”

“Oh come on!” Finn laughed a little. “I just told you basically my whole life story. You have to give me something! It doesn't even have to be anything personal. Like…” He thought for a second. “How did you become a pilot?”

This time Poe grinned. “Well how does anyone choose their career?” He was teasing now and he could tell Finn knew by the way his cheeks reddened again and he shook his head with a smile”

“Alright fine, I was being nice but now you have to answer a personal one.” 

Poe leaned back in his chair a little, smirking. “Give me your worst.”

Finn thought, hard, a head tilting, lip biting, brows furrowing kind of thought. Poe adored it. “When did you lose your virginity?” He finally asked.

Poe laughed out loud. “That's the most personal question you have?” 

“It was the only one I could think of!” Finn said defensively but chucked along.

Poe finally stopped laughing and sighed “Alright, let me think about this.”

“You have to think about it?” Finn asked, eyebrows raised. He couldn't imagine sleeping with so many people that he couldn't remember the first, that is, of course, if he ever gets to have a first.

“Give me a break. It’s been awhile.” Poe chuckles, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. It’s the first time Finn had seen Poe blush. It seemed a little out of place on the face of a rough and tumble fighter pilot like the man sitting in front of him but Finn wasn't complaining since he’d been blushing all night long already. “Okay I remember. I was fourteen…”  
This caught Finn by surprise. “Fourteen?!” He asked, interrupting Poe, eyes wide. 

“What can I say?” Poe smirked. “I looked good then too. Now let me finish my story.”

Poe went on to tell a very long winded story about how he lost his virginity. It made Finn laugh at points and made him slightly horrified in others. Poe didn't go into any of the gory details or anything. It was obvious that he didn't want to make Finn uncomfortable, he just wanted to make him laugh and show him that first times aren’t as “picture perfect” as things might have him believe because after his stories of The Order it was clear to Poe that Finn had never experienced so many “firsts” including this.

They had made it through appetizers and the main course of their meal together and now it was time for dessert which gave Poe an excuse to suggest something he’d always wanted to do. “We could share dessert if you wanted too.” Poe smiles again, stressing the point that Finn had a choice in the situation.

Finn blushed again, avoiding Poe’s eyes. “I’d love to share dessert with you, Poe”

Poe smiled even though Finn couldn't see it because he was still avoiding Poe’s gaze and ordered his favourite dessert from every time he came here, a simple piece of chocolate cake. Now that they were waiting for their dessert and no one was talking for the first time since the date started, they actually had time to think about how this date was going.

For Finn, he thought this date was the best one he’d ever been on of course, he didn't have anything to compare it too. Poe, unbeknownst to Finn, came to the exact same conclusion except he himself had years of dating disasters to know that this wasn't one of them. This date had definitely cracked Poe’s top ten list, maybe even his top one if he didn't think his intense feelings for Finn were crowding his judgment which was not so far fetched. Poe did have very strong feelings for Finn, maybe the strongest feelings for anyone he’d ever had. Poe had always been one of those people who fell hard and fast. He’d never been able to get control of himself around someone he was with, he wanted to give all of himself and get all of the other person in return. It set him up to get hurt a lot and all of his friends keep telling him to “take it slow” but Poe is a pilot, he’s not even sure that “slow” exists in his vocabulary. 

The chocolate cake was placed down in the middle of the table with two forks sitting on opposite sides of the plate and chocolate sauce dripping from the spongy dessert. They reach for their respective utensils and each take a bite. Finn, from the tip of the cake and Poe from the wider back side. They both chewed in silence for a minute just enjoying the sweetness when Finn spoke up.

“I can’t remember the last time I ate anything this good.” 

“I can say with absolute certainty that this is the best thing on the menu.” Poe smiles. “So I’m glad you like it.”

“So you’ve been here before?” Finn asked before taking another bite.

“One of the best restaurants in the galaxy? Yes.” Poe chuckles.

That was just the first date. After dessert, Poe walked Finn home, fingers brushing lightly the entire way. When they stopped in front of Finn’s front door, Poe wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Finn’s lips. He would’ve, if Finn had more experience but, Poe didn't want to scare Finn away and despite what people may think about him being a womanizer or a maleizer, if there was even a word for men, he was a gentleman.

Finn couldn't take his eyes off Poe especially in this moonlight. His eyes sparkled and his skin was glowing. Finn took a chance and placed his right hand on Poe’s cheek and rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth. They were standing so close and Finn was trying his hardest to keep his breathing steady when Poe leaned into the touch. It was so subtle that Finn barely noticed it but, once he did, he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster. That was the end though, Finn ends up moving his hand away, unsure of what else to do which makes Poe smile and say “goodnight” before walking away, leaving Finn to walk into his house alone.

Once inside, Finn berated himself. He shouldn't have chickened out, he could’ve kissed Poe just then on the steps. It would've been the most perfect kiss, Finn knew it but he just couldn't work up the nerve. He wouldn't have been able to take it if Poe had backed away or anything like that. Sure, sometimes Finn wished he could just get his first kiss over with but a bigger part of him wanted his first kiss to be that fairy tale kind of perfect that everyone always talks about, he thinks it could be like that with Poe. Of course he doesn't get that chance now because he chickened out. He’s seen and done some horrific things, things that most people only have nightmares about. He shouldn't be scared to kiss someone he likes.

As Poe walked back to his own place, he had a completely different set of thoughts running through his head. He wasn't worried about not kissing Finn then. Sure, he wanted too but he was willing to wait to make Finn more comfortable and the rest of the date was one of the best he’d ever been on. He was walking home with a smile on his face that he was sure would never fade, it had to of course because his cheek muscles got sore after a while but for now he was happy to bask in the giddy feeling he got every time he went over the events of the night. Finn opened up way more tonight than Poe thought he would which was surprising, what was even more surprising though was that moment when Finn put his hand on Poe’s cheek. It came with a level of intimacy that Poe would never have guessed Finn was ready for. Don't get him wrong, Poe was more than happy that Finn was stepping out of his comfort zone so quickly he just didn't want Finn to feel like he had too which he had told Finn multiple times throughout the date and Finn again and again had reassured him that he was comfortable. It made Poe smile when he thought about the way Finn’s eyes subtly lit up when he saw the chocolate cake, he knew it was a good choice and now he knew exactly what to get for them on their second date and yes, there would be a second date Poe would make sure of it.


End file.
